


Eccentric Christmas Live

by crismonwaltz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ensemble enstars secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismonwaltz/pseuds/crismonwaltz
Summary: An agreement leaves Natsume looking for a miracle, and the miracle he gets is one that can only be described as eccentric.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Eccentric Christmas Live

Natsume sighed, his eyes closed as he grumbled potions to himself, hoping it would cheer him up. It wasn't. It wasn't working. Nothing was working. No amount of magic seemed to lift his spirits or give him the answer to the problem he had gotten himself into. 

A few hours ago Natsume found himself inside the student council office. He had been told it was good news for Switch, but anything that had Eichi Tenshouin's signature on it seemed to be anything but that. He knew he had to compose himself, Christmas was the time of giving and receiving so maybe he could give Eichi an easier time. He also wasn't in the mood to see a disappointed Tsumugi if Eichi were to say anything to him.

"Natsume-kun, could you please try and pay attention? This would only take a few minutes if you would actually pay attention."

"I apologise PRESIDENT. I was OCCUPIED with my own thoughts, excuse my rudeness. What was it that you wanted? You said it was related to Switch."

Eichi smiled and Natsume couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not. The smile was then directed at the tea swirling around in the clear white cup before looking back up to Natsume, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I was just thinking how Switch never takes part in Christmas lives held by Yumenosaki. I'm not forcing you too, but as Switch's leader, I thought I would talk to you and encourage you to take part. Wouldn't you like to give back to your fans?"

Eichi's words were simple but enough to make Natsume's eyebrow twitch in anger, his eyes narrowing. It wouldn't work. Eichi's words would not affect him and make him sign Switch up. They didn't have to and weren't going to-

"VERY WELL. I don't want to hear this from you for another minute. Switch will take part in the CHRISTMAS LIVE. Will fine be performing?"

"Unfortunately no, all members of the student council are needed. Tori is disappointed in particular about this but I promised to make it up to him. I am disappointed we won't be able to share the stage, it is Christmas but I was looking forward to taking you down. A little festive competition."

What was Eichi trying to do? It was Christmas and he was doing everything in his power to ruin the holiday spirit. Natsume couldn't try to pretend to be nice. He began thinking of the worse possible potion to slip in Eichi's tea.

"Oh NO, it really is a TRAGEDY isn't it Student Council President? I suppose we must wait. Please do not WEEP. Switch will take part in the Christmas live, see you THERE."

But now Natsume was stuck in the present with no Christmas miracle insight. He had not realised until 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 the talk that the other members of Switch were no were to be seen. The trio had already discussed their Christmas plans and what Switch would do, and it was decided they would work on a New Years Eve live instead. Tsugumi was planning on spending his time with Hiyori while Sora was recovering from a cold. It wouldn't be good for Sora to be pushing himself, Natsume thought, especially on such short notice and he didn't want to ruin his senpai's plans. His attention was brought to reality by a familiar voice.

"Natsume? What has you wandering around the school halls? You aren't lost are you?"

It was no one other than Rei Sakuma, Undead's leader and one of the Three Oddballs. Natsume and Rei were still close despite everything that happened and Natsume was but all too relieved to see him.

"Rei-niisan! Rei-niisan, I need your HELP. I've gotten myself into a STICKY situation."

"Hm? There there Natsume. Your big brother will try to help you. Tell me what's on your mind and how your big brother can help."

How 𝘸𝘢𝘴 Rei going to help? Tsugumi and Sora weren't around and he couldn't tell Eichi Switch were unable to perform. If only he could perform with Rei on stage. If Rei could perform with him on stage-

His face shot up to meet Rei's face who was looking down at him with concern and then a surprised expression.

"Rei-niisan. Are UNDEAD going to be performing in the Christmas live?"

"Oh? No, we won't be. Tenshouin-kun wants units who are competing to write a Christmas themed song, and I believe Yumenosaki has units who suit that theme more to us. We will still attend to support the younger ones."

"Shu-niisan and Wataru-niisan won't be performing at the Christmas live either so all I'll have to do is ASK Kanata-niisan what RYUSEITAI is doing but Rei-niisan, the Five Oddballs need to do a performance at the Christmas live show. I cannot admit defeat to EICHI TENSHOUIN and it is the only way I can perform on stage. Please CONSIDER my selfish request."

"I am truly stunned Natsume. The Five Oddballs went down to three after you and Shu left last year, you don't want people to start referring to you as one of us again right?"

"You are right, that name brings back a lot of PAINFUL memories but if it means I can show up the EMPEROR, then I will do it."

Rei couldn't help but pat Natsume on the head and smile, before smirking and taking his hand while leading him down the halls and humming in amusement. It seemed he already knew where the other Oddballs would be waiting.

"Nacchan. It is very 'good' to see you. I hope you have been keeping 'well'.

"Natsume-kun~! It is amazing to see you~! I am delighted you are here to spend time with me~! I really did miss you!

"Be calm Wataru, we are not here to dance around like clowns. Rei wishes to discuss Christmas gifts or something of the sort? Ah, they've arrived. Welcome back Rei, Natsume."

"Everyone is here already? WHAT is going on Rei-niisan?"

"There is no need to be alarmed Natsume-kun. I originally wanted us to do a gift exchange, but our dear Natsume needs our assistance on the stage. The Five Oddballs must be revived for the Christmas live."

"𝘕𝘰𝘯! I cannot believe that Natsume was the one to suggest this. That is a cursed name that I don't want to be associated with for one second. What has gotten into you Natsume?!"

"Shu-niisan I understand your FEELINGS all too well. Please do not think I am betraying you as Wataru-niisan did. Switch cannot perform but I promised the Emperor they would. If we as the FIVE Oddballs do it he should no complain. Please Shu-niisan."

"Hnn-! I cannot say no to you but do not think this will happen again! If it is too reach that Tenshouin a lesson then I will do all I can to crush him, 𝘬𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘬𝘢!

"I want to 'join' as well Nacchan. I can perform with RYUSEITAI and the Oddballs once I receive 'permission' from Chiaki and the Emperor. Let's make this a Christmas to remember."  
It was difficult to write a Christmas themed song to say the least. Rei and Shu found this the most challenging, Shu in particular with presents as they would revolve around costumes and Mademoiselle while Rei talked about him and Ritsu as children. Kanata's Christmas involved fish and the sea and then what 'heroes' would do according to Chiaki.

"This is HARDER than I thought it would be. Wataru-niisan, you have not said ANYTHING. You seem to be an expert on this TOPIC."

Everyone turned to Wataru who was smiling at the other four idols,

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert on the topic Natsume-kun. It wasn't until I became friends with all of you that I understood Christmas and its magic. That's what our song should be about, Christmas with our friends with an Oddball twist~ Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"I suppose we should go with that, my knowledge of Christmas isn't the perfection this songs needs, to my disappointment."

"Mhm. Your ideas really do describe the meaning of Christmas perfectly Wataru. To bless Yumenosaki with our revival and a Christmas song will make this live one that the students will remember for a long time."

Time flew by and the Christmas live was soon underway, RYUSEITAI starting things off so Kanata could have time to rest and change. All of them were now changed into newly designed costumes. Eichi had decided to pay a visit to the Oddballs before it was their time to go on stage.

"My my, it is wonderful to see you all gathered together like this. I truly hope you will continue to help spread the Christmas joy."

"Silence Tenshouin! We are doing this for Natsume, the sight of you on such a festive occasion is revolting."

"Oh Itsuki, seeing you here and referring to yourself as an Oddball again makes my heart leap Christmas miracles do come true don't they?"

"Emperor, it looks like you are 'needed' elsewhere. We will be 'performing' soon so we will see you later, bye bye~"

Eichi made his departure with his signature smile and a bow, a small sigh coming from Shu before giving thanks to his friend. Natsume, Rei and Wataru rejoined the group just as they were told their performance was not far away.

"I cannot thank you all ENOUGH for being on stage with me today. To perform with all of you today makes me incredibly happy. Let us do Switch and everyone else PROUD."

As the word Oddball was announced, the crowd were on the edge of their seats, screaming and waving as they walked on one by one, then performing their festive eccentric song to their heart's content, filling the auditorium with smiles all around.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the twitter ensemble enstars secret santa 2019! 
> 
> I'm sorry this is being sent past Christmas and way later than I thought, but I hope you're able to enjoy it regardless. I love the Oddballs so I was very happy to see them as one of your options, it's my first time writing enstars fanfiction so I hope everything worked out. I really enjoyed writing this and adding in scenes of Eichi with some of the Oddballs.  
> Thank you @theeggprince for being so patient, a late Merry Christmas, and I hope 2020 is good to you.


End file.
